


Mischief and Mayhem

by Cptdorkatron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptdorkatron/pseuds/Cptdorkatron
Summary: This is probably a wreck! But overall, I'm proud. I hope to keep this book going on for awhile. I hope you enjoyed? I'm writing this instead of doing my homework sooo. :,),Saylor <3
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

I ripped open the shower curtain, goosebumps instantly forming from the cold air hitting my skin. “Ack!” I screamed, “It’s freaking cold!” I scuttled to grab my towel and dried off. I got decent and triple checked my truck to make sure I had everything, I even packed some extra quills. For the past three years I've forgotten something, and I was not about to make that mistake again. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Shit," I said under my breath. " Mom! Have you seen my Quidditch gloves?!" She replied with a simple no as I scampered through my room to find them.Eventually I found them and tucked them away. Mother and I swung by Diagon Alley before making our depart for the platform. The streets were buzzing as we swayed in and out of the crowd. As we walked I noticed a few familiar red heads and made my way to greet them.

"Oi! Red!" I called out. With that they all swiveled to look my way and I smiled. I jumped to hug them, " I missed you guys so much!"

I broke from our group hug and turned to give Mrs. Weasley her own hug. "You're looking as beautiful as always, dear." I thanked her and she smiled, Then she turned to talk to my mother.

" So," I poked, "What did you guys do this summer?"

Gin sort of huffed, "You know, stayed home. Ron raved about Harry, and the twins... well they were the twins. Bill and Charlie we're home much, and Percy was huddled away per usual." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

After their mention the twins grinned, " Yeah! Just pulled a few tricks or two-"

"-Like charming a few of Ron's things," Fred started and George finished.

I snorted, for a minute I could see a small grin on Ginny's face, but it soon faded. "You two.." I started but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley remembering that we needed to get to the platform. We split ways, and my mother and I walked on before going to the platform ourselves.

* * *

I said my goodbyes to my mother, "Tell dad I said I love him! I really wish I'd gotten to see him before we left." I said with a sad smile. She obliged and I pushed my trolley through the pillar. I loaded my things onto the train then searched now the aisle for my "little" read-headed twins. They'd always been good buddies of mine. Being the muggle-born I am I've dealt with a bit of bullies in my time, particularly from those in Slytherin. The two of them had always been there through all of it, and they always knew how to get back at people when I truly needed it, after awhile they started to rub-off on me.

Suddenly there was a familiar popping sound that jumped me out of my thoughts, soon after the twins come running from a compartment from the Slytherin section.

"Run!" They said in unison and i quickly tailed behind, us slipping into an empty compartment before someone saw us. Minutes later a few _very_ angry looking Slytherin's raced by our compartment and we settled. 

"What on Earth did you two do" I said between laughs, pinching the bridge of my nose. 

"Relax Short-Stuff, we were having some fun." 

We all ducked as the same very angry Slytherin's stormed by.

"Fred, you know very well that I don't liked to be called that." I playfully warned, in return he cheekily grinned. 

"All the more reason to do it then." I huffed in response, then I pulled out a book and settle myself. 

A few moments passed before Lee joined us, "Lee!" I nearly shouted as we did our signature handshake.

"You two are bloody gits" George said, "Only if it bugs you" I replied with a grin and Lee sat down. 

We spent the next couple of hours chatting one another up, and occasionally teasing and picking at one another. We were all smiles and laughs. I napped for a little bit, but not too much. I didn't want the twins to get any "ideas." 

* * *

Smiling I made my way up the steps to the Gryffindor common room. The twins and Lee had gone off for something or another, no one ever knows with those gits. Ginny had caught up with me and we were talking about this years Quidditch season. Being as this was her first year at Hogwarts I told her all about our teams, and I told her how I hoped we could get better competition this year and we laughed. I wished her luck and ventured to my own dorm room. Angelina and Katie already seemed to have been there, I could hear them talking doors away, when I stepped in they screeched my name. We hugged it out and I joined in on their talking. We always seemed to have so much to talk about. It put a smile to my face. 

"Ladies," I started, "Do I have news for you!" 

"What is it!!" Angelina Screeched, "Tell us!" Katie chimed. 

“My dad is letting me go to the Quidditch World Cup next year!” I beamed and they showed me utter delight. 

“Maybe we can meet up when it comes around,” Katie purposed, “Yeah! But let’s not worry about it too much, we have a whole year to plan things out.” Angelina added.

I agreed, I hadn’t even given much thought to this year if I’m honest. This years classes were sure to get better than last years, especially in transfiguration. Every bit of that class just scared me, I love all animals alike and it just scared me. Luckily I did a bit of reading on it over the holiday. Now potions and charms, I could nail any year.   
  


* * *

When I woke the next morning I woke earlier than I expected. I dressed and made my way down to breakfast. I sat in my normal spot, I was usually with The twins and Lee, but I woke so early I didn’t expect them for a little bit. Luckily on half of the pair showed,

”Heya Freddie,” He gave me a sleepy grin, “Where’s George and Lee?” I questioned as he sat down.

He waved it off, “Those blokes are still asleep.”   
  
“Of course they would be, I half expected you to still be sleeping” I teased. 

“Right then, any ‘master plan’ of yours just yet?” I puzzled as I stretched and yawned.

Fred explained everything in great detail, we were so lost in conversation we hadn’t even notice the rest of our little entourage arrive. It wasn’t until George added to the conversation that we really noticed. 

“Oh! I didn’t even see you guys!” I chirped.

George huffed, “ We wouldn’t want to interrupt you making googly eyes” he smirked.

“We were not!” I huff giving him a grumpy face, Fred just laughed and brushed it off. 

“Anyway,” He looked my way, “You were telling her about our plans this year, hm?”

“Yeah! And Short-One here has some pretty good ideas.” Fred said.

I furrowed my eyebrows but smiled, “Instead of making Filch’s office smell horrendous, we should make literally every surface sticky. Except books. Protect those.” I went on but ended with a warning tone.

George thought it over then nodded, “I think we could pull that off.” 

* * *

“Potions.” Lee sighed. 

“What do you mean, ‘potions.’ Potions is the best!” I playfully mocked. 

“I knew you’d say that, it's alright if we didn’t have a snake for a teacher.” Fred said setting up his station.“I just like potions Fred, I never said I liked Snape. I don’t mind him every now and then.” I replied. 

Fred, George, Lee, and myself spent the class time half paying attention, and half whispering and snickering to each other. At one point we got majorly scolded by Snape, and I was so so SO close to popping off on him. But I kept my temper, with help anyway. 

On the way out I stretched. “Merlin, he keeps it so cold in there.” I rubbed my arms. 

“Eh, it wasn’t so bad.” Fred and George said in unison. Lee shook his head and I just blinked. 

“You guys do that so much.” I leaned against a pillar. 

“It’s almost like you’re not used to it by now” Fred teased. 

I rolled my eyes, “Come on stupid-heads, let’s get on with this. Do you guys have Transfiguration next?” 

“I do,” George said, “Those two have divination though.” Fred groaned

”I am so not ready to deal with Trelawney just yet” Lee rubbed his eyes. 

I frowned and we split ways, George and I made small talk on the way. George was my gossip buddy, besides Katie and Angelina, of course. He’d been with me through everything, especially with that incident with the Ravenclaw boy just last year. Laurence was quite the asshole. He dumped me for one of my older friends, but it’s over now. I have better things to worry about! Like Quidditch! Which should be starting up again soon. 

George poked me out of my thoughts, “I know that face, whatcha thinking about?”

”Huh? Oh, it was nothing.” I replied with a smile.

“Are you sure?” He pressed on, with a sort of childish tone.

”Yes George! Bugger off will you?” I laughed.

"Nope!" He said simply. "I was thinking about last year, and I just wonder how different it'll be this year." I answered.   
"I see." He blinked, "Worry you not, Kiddo. If anything we got your back if you need it. Especially Fred" He winked.

I turned light pink as we entered Professor McGonagall's classroom. We sat in our normal spots and Professor started class. Our first assignment was a roll summarizing what we learned last year. George had a few whispers of protest, but I don't think it's too bad. I talked a little bit about Fred to George, and I learned a few things that Fred himself would _never_ tell me. Now I can use it against him if I need too!

* * *

Once class was over I needed food, my head was hurting! But my smile never faded. The feast went entirely well, the twins, Lee, and I made many jokes and I hurt from laughing. I even got to talking with Ginny some, I even met some of her friends. Through all of the talking I made eye-contact with Fred and we smiled. It was almost... endearing? I never gave Fred and I's friendship thought, it was your usual 'hey buddy what's up?' type friendship. It did, however, differ much from George and I's friendship. George was like a brother. I'd grown quite close to the Weasley's in these few years, and Mrs. Weasley was practically a second mother to me. I'd always be over during the holidays too, but this summer was different. My family and I were visiting my Nan for a little bit. Anyway, the Weasley's were amazing. I'd be a little lost without them. 

We all talked on the back to the common room, lingering for a little while before we went to our actual dorm rooms. The girls and I shared little words before going to sleep, just our normal 'goodnight.' I laid awake for a good while, thinking. I have a lot of hope for this year.

I could tell this was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a wreck! But overall, I'm proud. I hope to keep this book going on for awhile. I hope you enjoyed? I'm writing this instead of doing my homework sooo. :,)
> 
> ,Saylor <3


	2. Chapter Two

**•A few days later•**

It was evident that the sun was freshly up, the view was a blue haze and the Black Lake still had a dense fog upon it. Little ripples just barely broke it’s surface. The air was crisp and slightly cold. From the shine on the grass and the puddles scattered about I could tell it had rained last night. I shut the window after taking it all in and hopped from the sill and quickly dressed. I cracked the door slightly open and peered through the common room. It was completely empty. Had it been that early? 

Evidently not. I was sitting in the great hall reading while a few other people were talking _loudly_. It didn’t me too much though, I was completely lost in my studies on potions to really be bothered. While still lost in my books and toast, a familiar voice called out my name. I could never mistake an Irish accent as thick as that. Melodie, my Hufflepuff friend was practically galloping my way. I hopped up out of my seat and went to hug her. 

Melodie was a sweet girl, and she was very quick witted. She had naturally bright, auburn hair and green eyes. Her cheeks were speckled and tinted, and she a little taller than me despite her age. She was younger than me by a year, but that didn’t matter to me. A good person is a good person no matter the age.

“Hey Melodie! Agh, it’s been forever! Did you forget to write me?” I asked with a big smile. 

“Gobshite! father 'ad me busy all 'ahliday” she solemnly said, “I’m really sorry”

I waved it off, the largest grin still plastered onto my face, “That’s alright Mel, I understand. I was quite busy myself.”  
  
“So how’s it going?! I haven’t seen you in forever!” I asked

“not really anythin’ Just a little bet o’ issues wit me family. Oh! But I am tryin’ out fer the Quidditch team! ” She answered, jumping a little.

“That’s amazing! Of course, I am too it’s a passion of mine!” I smirked pridefully, “You should sit with me, we can talk about that little Hufflepuff boy you got going for you?” She smiled but declined, “I 'ave to get goin, me class is quite a bet o' ways away” With that she skipped off.   
  
  


I smiled and retook my seat and waited for the rest of my group. Once again I woke up way earlier than I usually do, so I didn’t expect them for another hour or two.   
An image of a very sleepy Fred flashed through my mind. Two summers ago, I spent the night, and I woke him up in the middle of the night with a cricket. George didn’t stir until Fred started screaming. I had to quickly clamp my hands over his mouth before he woke the entire house. George was just as infuriated at Fred was.

* * *

  
In Transfiguration, we were learning about human transformations. This spiked a great deal of interest in me, but it also scared me. At one point in the lesson I nearly choked on air at one of professors blatant comments. This made George snicker. I gave him a fair scolding afterwards.

Once class ended I had dark arts next, but I wasn’t really close to anyone in that class. Lupin, my professor, was alright though, I almost feel as if I’ve met him before. I was just genuinely comfortable around him, sometimes after class I’d get to talking with him and almost be late for my next class. Lupin was always the kindest, and he definitely knew his stuff. He’s probably the best we’ve had here in a good while, we all know Lockhart was a _git._

* * *

After class and between classes had to be my favorite. As of recent, it seems as though I’ve always had someone to talk too. After class today the twins and I sat at the Black Lake for a good while and ‘brainstormed’ ideas. Really we had been picking fun and ruff-housing with each other, Fred nearly tossed my arse into the water because I threw a stone a little too hard. We did, surprisingly, get some pretty good ideas while out there. Sadly, Lee couldn’t join us, we’d have to tell him of our ideas later.   
It started to darken out and we knew dinner was upon us so we rushed back, just in time too. Other students started to filter in as well. We took our spots and had a nice evening. The girls and I talked for seemed like forever.

I yawned, “I think it’s about time to get some rest guys.”   
“Just about,” Katie stretched.

”You guys are weak! I still got a few more hours in me!” Fred practically yelled. I griped at him for yelling 

“Fred, you're a big baby when it comes to sleep." I sassed 

"Are you challenging me?" he smirked, George pinched the bridge of his nose, "Guys, It's not a good idea. You both are too competitive." 

"Quiet George, I got this!" He sighed and continued on. 

"I'll meet you in the common room in fifteen minutes." Fred smirked and I called out, "No cheating!" 

* * *

The common room was close to barren, there were only a few lingering students. I believe a pair fancied each other, they were rather close. Anyway, Fred and I set up a little study corner on one of the couches. Neither of us got much studying done though. We spent the majority of the time screwing around. 

"Hey Freddie?" I peaked over his shoulder, he hummed in response. 

I flopped onto the floor, “I’m bored.”   
He set his book down, “Wanna go do something stupid?” He said, unfazed.   
I shot up, “What kind of stupid?” I gave him a skeptical look.   
“The ‘might get us in trouble’ kind” He smirked.   
“Damn right I’m in!” He shushed me for shouting.

With that we raced out of the room.   
  


* * *

Fred and I had placed a little trap for an unlucky student to find later, and continued on our little “quest.” The corridors were dark and cold. The only light was the moon light coming through the windows, and the only sound was the padding of our feet against the stone floors. We shuffled quietly to the kitchens to say hello to the house elves. They're always so sweet and kind when I greet them, and they always give me my favorite tart when I come by. 

"You mean to tell me you've never had a custard tart?!" I exasperated.

"No. I haven't" He simply said. I blinked and handed him one.

"Eat it! Right now!" I practically shoved it in his mouth, and he nearly dropped it.

I waited for his reaction. "Oh this is amazing," he said with his mouth full. I clapped my hands excitedly, "See! I told you!" 

I took another and bit into it, "Oh! If i had to part with these."

We spent a good deal of our time there socializing with the house elves and snacking.

"Alright Freddie, I think we should get headed back before we get caught out and about." He nodded and we thanked the elves. 

* * *

We sat on one of the couches, I zoned-out staring into the fire. The common room was chilly and I craved a warm drink, and I would never admit this to Fred, but a nap would be nice. Though I'm determined to win. If I'm honest though, I'm genuinely just enjoying myself. Fred is always fun to be around, and sort of scary when he's being serious. And he always knew how to make us laugh, him and his brother both. But Fred was different from his brother, I always feel more awkward around Fred than I do George. We were all pretty close, but we all had different relationships, and that's okay. They were my best friends. 

Fred prodded my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?" 

"Nothing, I just zoned-out." I rubbed my eyes and he playfully pushed me.

"You're getting sleepy." He smirked

"I am not!" I defended, "If anyone's getting tired it's you!" I said mid yawn.

He laughed, " We could just call it and say that I won" He pressed. 

"Absolutely not!" I retorted, "I can't let that happen! Not today buddy." 

He waved it off with a smile. 

Fred and I continued to talk for a little longer. We discussed small things, like the house elves and Quidditch. We even spoke of astronomy, but not deeply. It was calming and quiet, I feel like we bonded pretty well. I got to know a bit more about him personally, more than usual though. I have known him for years now, but that doesn't necessarily mean I know everything. Even though we were determined not too, we drifted off into a smiley sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late! I was busy all day yesterday so I couldn't finish it in timeee! Although I messed up this week, I do plan on posting every Thursday. I hope this is enjoyable, It's a little shorter than I wanted.


	3. Chapter Three

I woke with an unsettling feeling that someone was staring at me. I tensed up and opened my eyes slowly, but immediately relaxed when I realized it was George. He was perched on the coffee table with a large smirk. At that very moment it had become very evident that I, not surprisingly, had myself propped right against Fred's side, giving me a major kink in my neck. I sat up and rubbed my neck, George's smirk hadn't faltered. I looked around the empty room at the small beams of light fading through the window. The window was just barely open with curtains pulled to the side. The fire was out but the smell still lingered. Fred and I's work from last night were still on the table in front of us, though George nudged them aside. There were no other students present but ourselves. 

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What." I said sleepily. 

"Nothing," he waved, " I just find it funny how 'close' you and my brother have gotten." he smirked. 

"Cram it, George. I'm a snuggler." I shrugged and sat up straight, stretching. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost noon." I shrugged, "I don't know who won and It's bothersome." 

"It's fine, now I'm waking this git up." He stood up and grabbed Fred by the ankles, ripping him off the couch. Fred screeched and tried to grasp the couch for support. 

He glared at us two as we laugh in his defeat. "You guys suck."

"Get over it Freddie," I smiled, "We have things to do! And I'm starving. So food first, then we must check out little trap me set last night." 

"You guys did what now?" George asked, "And without me?" he sounded almost hurt. 

We laughed and went off with his words of protest. 

* * *

The three of us made it just in time to witness a Ravenclaw girl get soak head to toe in water. She screamed and wiped the water from her eyes. I felt a little bad, but it was only a little bit of water. Fred and I jumped and clap our hands together. 

"It worked great! And not only did we pull one on a Ravenclaw, but we're also pulling one on Filch!" We fled the scene into the Great Hall. 

We were greeted by Professor McGonagall at the door, it seemed she was just leaving. She eyed us for a moment and said, "Up a little late today?" To which we nodded as she exited.

The Great Hall was filled with students, not as much as there are in the evening though, students come and go. Many students had books and quills out, other not, catching up on homework and assignments. It was quieter than usual, but it always smelled amazing. We sat down, I was off in my own little world, Fred was still grumpy faced from his upset this morning, and George was off down the table talking. I was busy reading about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy when Veronica Hornbe approached me. She was known for her snotty attitude and rude humor, let alone the fact she's now dating my ex-lover, Laurence. 

"I told you, she always has her nose in a book." Veronica motioned to one of her friends, but it was obviously aimed for me to hear. 

Without looking up from my book I replied with, "Maybe you should try it once Veronica, you might just learn something." I said simply, "But you're not into that now aren't you?" I looked at her with a fake pout and went back to reading. 

She glared, but played it off. "No wonder you're alone." She left with that and I rolled my eyes.

I must have had an angry face when George returned from talking to someone down the table, he motioned to Veronica walking off and gave me a questioning face.

I shrugged, "Laurence's girl." He understood, "She giving you problems?" He asked.

"No, just trying to get a rise out of me." I smiled. "Now, pass me the juice! I'm chugging!" we laughed it off and continued talking. 

She sometimes got under my skin, but never enough to really cause me any turmoil. I don't have enough time worry about disputes, especially over things as stupid as that. Though, it's kinda surprising that people still talk about my break up with Laurence, that was months ago, he can go get bent. 

I reached over Fred and took his Sugar Quill while he wasn't looking, when he noticed I blamed it on George. I laughed at their arguing and revealed the quill popping it into my mouth, "Thanks Freddie."

He frowned and sighed, he decided not to fight it. I won that. 

* * *

The day went by rather quickly, then again we woke up at noon. We spent our day with great fun, we were out by the lake for the majority of it. While skipping stones Fred fell in, George and I laughed until we cried. Today just wasn't Fred's day, later I made it up to him with a replacement Sugar Quill. The bright smile he gave in return painted my thoughts for the remainder of the evening. I even spent some quality time with the girls. Gossip was thrown about up until Ginny suddenly gasped. 

"Guys!" She hollered, "Quidditch tryouts are next Sunday!" 

I cursed, "I forgot all about that. That means I'll have to cancel my plans of doing nothing all day." I gave a fake frown and they laughed. 

My nerves spiked. I hadn't given Quidditch much thought in the past couple of days, what if I did bad? I mean, I made the team last year? Surely that's hope enough, I'll be sure to practice in the next couple of days. 

The girls and I continued to talk for the next couple of hours before realizing how late it was, Katie was passed out on the rug. Ginny gave me a sleepy smile before leaving for her room. Angelina shared a few words before we went to sleep.

"Hey Ang?" I said, staring at the roof. 

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What do you think of Fred?"

"He's pretty alright. He's funny, but he's loud. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"I don't know," We ended with that and she drifted off to sleep. 

I continued to lay there, but I didn't go to sleep. Eventually I sat up and read near the window. I even finished up some homework I had forgotten about. I'm not used to the quietness of the room, especially with us lot. We were always being loud and yelling, the perks of being good friends I guess. While reading there was a tapping at my window, it was my owl, Flynn. I opened the window letting him in, taking the letter attached to his leg. 

"Whatcha have there?" I whispered.

It was the reply to my letter I sent to Melodie. I looked at Flynn, "Did you get lost again?" I laughed quietly, the little man always got lost when returning my letters. At least he tries his best. I sent him off and finally went to sleep, though I fell asleep at my window instead of in my bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Sorry guys! (The few who actually read this) I've been busy with work and band. I should be getting to this more regularly now, I just had a little bit of a mess for a few weeks. 
> 
> ,Saylor <3


	4. Chapter Four

It was raining outside when I woke up, thunder crashed every now and then. The small draft from the cracked window was chilly, and the rain left a slight fog outside. When I lifted my head the letter from Melodie stuck to my face and I chuckled. I felt all sniffly and stuffed up from the cold. It's been a good while since I've woken up this early. Back at home I always wake up really early, I feel so much safer here that I actually sleep through the night. I love my home and my mom, but it's not the same as being here. Though this summer I don't think I'll be spending the entire summer at home. I might do something with the Weasleys, or I might go visit my nan. I continued to think as I got dressed. At some point, I headed down to the common room to get some work done, but that didn't happen. I did that thing where you think of everything but doing work, and I couldn't ignore how sick I'd been feeling. I feel stupid for falling asleep in front of the window, that's more than likely what's causing this. 

After what felt like hours of "work," I headed down to get breakfast. Toast always pleased me, It may as well be one of the most basic forms of breakfast, but it was my favorite. I sat and ate while making small chatter with other people around me. At one point Melodie came by and I told her about her very late letter. We had a good amount of laughs before she had to return to her Hufflepuff friends. A little while later my favorite boys arrived. 

"Finally you three show up! Where the heck have you guys been? How late did you guys stay up?" I fake fumed. 

"You are awfully naggy this morning," Lee said as he rubbed his eyes. 

"No I have just been up for hours, and I've been bored," I said drawing out the end dramatically, sniffling a little.

George eyed me after my sniffle. "What..?" He eyed me, "Are you getting sick?" He said, examining me. 

"No!" I said defensively but broke out in a fit of coughs. I sat up straight and I knew they didn't believe my lies. 

"Maybe you should visit Madame Pomfrey?" Fred said and the other two agreed. Resting his elbows on the table, Fred asked "How did you even catch something anyway?" 

"Guys, it's not anything severe," I sniffled again, "It's just because I fell asleep in front of an open window. I'm sure this will clear up by tomorrow." 

"That wasn't smart. Just promise us that if it gets worse you'll go see her?" George asked, "Yeah, don't be stupid." Lee added. 

"Fine, I promise," I said as I stretched. 

I sat with the three as they ate and conversed. Apparently, the reason they were so late this morning was that they were working on a new thing for their trick shop and lost track of time. Knowing them it was more than likely true, but something was off. They were hiding something. I let it go though, there's no telling what they're supposedly hiding. Even so, George will probably tell me later on anyway, he is my best friend after all. We tell each other everything. 

* * *

During potions I coughed and sniffed, earning me ugly looks and remarks from Snape. I leaned closer to my group without looking away from the board and whispered, "For such a greasy man he sure does not like me having a little cold." 

This made them chuckle, earning us a reduction of house points. I mouthed apologies to them with a frown.

While I was mixing I coughed hard, causing me to mess up my potion. Snape was so infuriated he was red in the face. He sent me out for the remainder of the class time. 

Staring at my feet I waited by the door for my friends. "That was embarrassing..." I said as they walked out. 

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off," Fred said sounding a little worried, "Out of your many years here you have never messed a potion like that." 

"Why? You worried Freddie?" I coughed. 

"Just a little," He smiled. 

"Fred's right, you should take the day off." George added, "He did make a point with the potions thing too," Lee said.

I sighed, "I will go after Transfiguration. That's where the bulk of my work comes from, deal?" They agreed and continued on.

* * *

George and I walked the rest of the way to our class. Through the class, George would doze off and make jokes. I would constantly interrupt Professor McGonagall. She stopped instruction and called out my last name mid-cough.

I held in my cough and replied, "Uh, Yes Professor?" I shied behind my book. 

"To the hospital wing, I suppose you don't need to be escorted?" She said.

"No ma'am," I looked to George who sat there with a smirk. I glared at him with a small smile and exited with my things. 

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing, I was right about it not being anything severe. Madam Pomfrey was mad that I didn't go to her sooner though. I apologized many times. I left close to dinner, my headache and cough were gone. I decided to go to my dorms to drop off my books before heading to the Great Hall. The boys greeted me as I sat down, Fred gave me a pat on the back. 

Fred faked a cough, "I told you so." And Lee and George nodded in smug agreement. I playfully glared and piled potatoes onto my plate. 

"Hush Freddie," I smiled, "You can all have your moment after I eat, I'm starving!" They laughed. 

We all ate together and laughed. I talked with the girls a little, I hadn't seen them much during the day. When it came time to head in for the night we all collected ourselves, but I had to head back to the hall because I left a book of mine. I had an awful feeling in my gut but I couldn't just leave my book there. The other students left the Great Hall just as quickly as they arrived. There weren't many people left, except for the few stragglers. Just as I turned the corner my gut feeling had been true, Veronica had just been around the corner, seemingly waiting for me. That girl doesn't quit. I kept walking in an attempt to just ignore her, but she stopped me. 

Veronica called my name to which I replied, "What. Hornbe. What do you need." I snapped. 

"Someones in a mood." She gave an ugly smile, "I'm definitely not in the mood to talk to you." I smiled.

"No, I just couldn't help but notice how you pulled the sick card today," she looked me up and down, "You're an awful faker. Just like you have to keep a trio of boys around you to boost your self-esteem. You've probably snogged all three of them. Laurence did tell me how much you loved doing that." She went on, smugly. 

I laughed, "You are pathetic. Do you have anything else better to do with yourself? I've never snogged anyone in my life, and I have a great number of friends. Not that it really is your concern. Go bother someone else." I shot her a glare. 

I walked away in a fit of angry tears, I won't show her how much she infuriates me. How can one person hold so much hate. And just what is Laurence doing telling lies to her again. I wiped the tears from my face but they continued to stream down my face as I marched my way to the common room. 

* * *

The twins were in the common room, hunched over a bunch of papers when I entered the room. I wanted to avoid them seeing me, especially now that I was a tear-stained mess. I failed at avoiding them. They immediately dropped what they were working on to comfort me. It was practically a Weasleys thing to be kind and considerate. I explained to them what happened, leaving out specific details. I didn't want them to be irrational and blow something up, or whatever they do. They cheered me up, and they showed me some of the things they were working on. Fred even gave me one of his "precious" sugar quills. George headed up before Fred because he was making sure I was truly alright. 

"You know you're a strong gal, right?" I nodded, "And you know we're definitely going to get her back for this, right?" I nodded again with a small smile. 

"Yes, I figured you guys would. But don't be too mean, I'm not going to be as hateful as she," I smiled, "But thank you guys, so much. You guys mean a lot to me. Now go get some sleep." I hugged him and we said our goodnights. 

I slept well knowing that I had people like them having my back. The extra talk with Fred made things better too. I don't think I've hugged them much in the past. Only when I see them after breaks. They're really good people, the Weasleys, they're very kind. This extra talk with Fred did much to help with my overwhelming fondness for Fred. I do like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express enough how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I was legitimately busy with finals and I was going through a little something. Things will be getting back to their regularly scheduled program! I would also like to point out that I hate when stories jump right in with no character development whatsoever, and I'm trying to avoid that. I dislike it when things go fast. And a side note, I may or may not be writing a little story about my friends in Asgard. Take care guys! :)


	5. Chapter Five

Over the next couple of days, the twins never left my side. After my little run-in with Veronica, they were sure to make it didn't happen again. Not if they could help it anyway. Every time Fred saw me he never failed to give me this stupid grin, it was almost suspicious knowing those two. Though I didn't dwell on it much, I know he was keeping my spirits up. I'd been up to my knees in assignments and with Veronica's constant pestering I'd been a little off. 

I threw my bag into the nearest armchair and sank to the floor, "Why the hell did I fail to remember that this is our O.W.L. year." The boys were sitting in the common room looking bored while working. The boys were looking bored while working.

"Feeling alright there?" Fred asked 

"Well, over the summer Bill lectured us on the importance of this year and O.W.L.s, you would have heard too if you had shown up this summer," George teased. 

"I am completely fine. And you know that I was with my Nan this summer! Of course, I didn't show, I barely get to see her! Besides, my mum probably wouldn't have let me got Egypt!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes reaching for my bag. Fred pushed it out of my reach before I grabbed it. 

"Son. Do I look like I am in the mood for this? I will beat you up, and that's something you can count on. " I reached forward more and grabbed my bag as he laughed at my grumpiness. I stared hopelessly at its contents before pulling out my Defense Against The Dark Arts homework. "You know, I like Lupin but not his homework," I grumbled. 

"Ron seems to like him, So do we, he obviously knows what he's doing, " said George. 

I huffed and set my work down, " I can't think, I'm going to bed." I rubbed my eyes, "Don't get in too much trouble without me." I waved as I set off for my dorm. 

* * *

I sat at the end of Fred's bed waiting for him to wake up. He barely opened his eyes when he jumped at the sight of me then settled, "Why are you here? And at -what time is it- four o'clock?!" he exasperated. His hair was ruffled with sleep and he had the covers pulled up over his chest almost defensively.

I smiled, "Does why I'm here matter more than how long I've been here? You sleep like a rock. It took you almost a half-hour." I gave a half-smile, "Now get up, I want to do something stupid and George wouldn't come. He woke up before you did." At this point I started to sound like his mother, I didn't mind much, Mrs. Weasley is honestly a role-model. She'd do anything for you, as would the majority of the Weasleys.

He looked at me in disbelief, still barely sitting up out of his covers. He rubbed his eyes before reluctantly getting up. " Are you feeling okay??" He stared. 

"I won't be if you don't hurry up," I sassed. I smiled as I turned for him to change, "You know, we could visit the house-elves?" 

Fred rubbed his eyes, "Whatevers-" he yawned, "fine." 

"Alrighty! Let's go!" I yanked him out of the door while he was still buttoning his shirt. 

* * *

"I never thought about it before, but we're kinda putting ourselves in danger by being out at this late," I said plainly, remembering Dumbledor's speech about the Dementors and Black being loose. 

Fred shrugged and we continued walking, "I think we'll be okay. We're only going to the kitchens and I have the Marauders map. But who knows," he smirked. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Anyway, what have you and Georgie been up too? You two seem to always have your heads together now?" I playfully gasped, "Don't tell you guys have been actually studying!" 

"No no, just Quidditch stuff. Wood's been really cracking down on us. You haven't noticed" He asked, I could tell he was avoiding it, I didn't push.

"Yeah, I did notice. But he hasn't been all that bad-" I was stopped short by Fred shoving me behind a suit of armor. 

In the shock of both him shoving me and being pressed flush against me, I whisper-yelled, "What the hell are you doing?!" 

He hushed me as I finally heard the footsteps walking partially by us, but stopping a few steps from where we were. I looked up at Fred and gave him an apologetic look. He was trying to save us from another detention and I completely missed that. 

We were frozen as a light ignited from the tip of who I guessed was Lupin, from the sound of his voice. He stood for a moment, probably pretending he didn't see us. It's kinda hard not to notice the boy's hair. 

The light went out and Lupin Proceeded down the corridor. When I knew he was gone I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. 

"I'm really sorry, I almost wrecked that for us." I apologized. 

"It wouldn't have mattered much for me, but I wouldn't want you to have to get a detention." He sounded sincere. 

"Thank you for that, but was it not my idea to leave so early in the first place? Also, you can let go of me now." I smiled and we moved from behind the suit of armor. I looked at it suspiciously, they scare me sometimes. "Should we continue, or should we call it a night? Er... well, morning?" I squinted at my stumble. 

"Yeah, Let's head in. We'll get a chance to see the house-elves soon," he said. I nodded and we walked back to the dormitories. 

* * *

"So how did it go??" George asked eagerly. 

"How did what go?" I asked with a tiny smirk. "You can't think I'm that daft," he said my nickname, "I knew you two were alone last night!" He accused, not in a rude way. 

"George. You know it was nothing like that!" I smiled, "It would have been the three of us if you had gotten up." I rested my hand on my chin. He still looked at me for an answer. 

I sighed, "We made it halfway there before we almost got caught by Professor Lupin. We decided to head back after almost getting caught." 

George frowned but shook it off as class started. 

* * *

After lunch was our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. In the back of my mind, I hoped Professor Lupin hadn't been pretending he didn't see us. I would like him to still respect me, Fred and I are just lucky it wasn't Snape who had passed. Professor Lupin always greeted us as we walked in. We spent the class with our normal shenanigans as we did the review for O.W.L.S. 

When it was time for class change Fred and I rushed to leave before Lupine called us to see him in his office. George eyed us and we reluctantly went to his office. 

"Yes sir..?" I said as we entered his office. 

"I don't want to see you two out like that again. Especially due to the circumstances, be glad it wasn't anyone else." Lupin said to us, he didn't sound mad. Maybe a little disappointed with us. 

"I swear sir, it's not what it looked like." I said and Fred continued, "Yeah, we had only just heard you coming and hid. It was more of my fault really, I shoved her." I looked at Fred and gave him a sideways frown. 

"My words still stick, not again you two," his voice was soft and he let us go. 

* * *

"He knew." We told George when we met him in the common room later that evening. "Anyway, when are we going to blow something up again." 

"Fred and I have been throwing ideas around," George answered. I sighed sitting on my usual spot on the floor and started on my work. "How's you guys' joke shop thingy going? I haven't heard you guys talk about it in a while." 

"Slowly getting there, we test them on ourselves, remember," Fred said glumly. "How are you guys even gonna pay for it?" 

"Immense difficulty," They said together with a small smile. I shook my head and continued scribbling down notes. I whispered profanities under my breath after smudging a good portion of my ink. 

I set my quill down and rubbed my temples, "I hate this. I literally hate this." 

"You haven't had any trouble with that one girl in a while yet, have you? What was her name again?" George asked.

"Which... Oh. No, I haven't given her a second thought recently." I said plainly. 

Fred frowned, "What does she want with you anyway?" I ran my hands through my hair, "Remember Laurence?" They nodded, "she's with him now, I'm sure this is mainly his doing. You remember how he was." 

"We understand, we could hex her the next time she gives you trouble?" Fred started, "Or just because?" George ended. 

"You guys know how I feel about that, but as long as I don't know about it..." I smirked. We all laughed as I leaned against the armchair. 

"I think I ought to go to bed now, you coming?" George said to Fred and he nodded. We all stood and I hugged them good night, "I'll go in a minute, good night guys." 

George went to leave but Fred stayed put, "Don't forget to take a break once in a while," he said my name with a serious but concerned tone.   
"I'll give it a go, yeah?" I smiled and hugged him again, a little longer this time. His warmth was comforting, so comforting I almost didn't let go. And his crisp scent only made it more enjoyable, he usually smelled like fire. Which isn't surprising considering what he does. He gave me one last glance before he walked up to his dorm.

I sat back down, still smiling to myself. I let myself wander to the events of early that morning. The way he was flush up against me in an attempt to avoid getting me another detention. He could have rested his chin atop my head if he wanted to. I doubt he enjoyed it as much as I did, but I secretly hoped he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I get it done when I can I swear. I don't want this to feel a chore, and it also finals. I kinda hate college. I'm really not in a good place either, and this is kind of an escape. However, I'm getting better. But now that class is done for now I'll be able to post more! I love those of you who read this! You guys keep me going. AND I LITERALLY CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 500 PEOPLE WHO HAVE SEEN THIS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!! See you guys

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This isn't the first fic I've written! I just transferred from Wattpad! But this story is new, I'm kinda writting it on impulse :/


End file.
